


Kira: Resurrection of Link Joker

by XenoDorsett



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoDorsett/pseuds/XenoDorsett
Summary: The end is done, but it's just the start of her true awakening





	Kira: Resurrection of Link Joker

_Her mind flickers in glitches and branches start to grow back_

She remembers her conceited strategist imprisoning the Three Heroes of Cray and seeing them cry in worry. She saw the skies blotted with gathering clouds of thunder as she stands with _his_ feet and watches through _his_ eyes (though the biological sex isn't concerning at all). She sent her soldiers, her dragons, and every creature with cold metal shells created from and connected to her own mind to swarm all over the planet for the gathering of powerful data to bring the planet spinning in her fingertips. Her best servant laughs with glee and pleasure, corrupting the warriors of Cray while playing around with false hope just to show how futile they are, to show them that in their misery, it isn't the time hope will come to save them. In fact, hope doesn't come at any second at all. Thanks to the ground-breaking, no, **planet-crushing** technology of the lock it becomes as easy as walking over an ant without seeing it or even concerning it.

She gave her best blessings to every fighter in exchange for service and soul. The cost is no concern to them because their growing desire of power becomes just as rewarding even if it doesn't nourish them.

And then it all fell thanks to the effort of the cardfighter Aichi Sendou who wielded the clan of the hero of light and pushed back the void. She even had the seed of the void implanted on him to maintain it's state of being but even that was foiled by the one who was not only his best friend and rival, but also—ironically—a major contributor to spreading Link Joker's influence. She never forgotten her loss to him just as she never forgot his face and his voice. She didn't even forget the faces of his other allies: the calculating Misaki Tokura, and the resilient Kamui Katsuragi; because she knows that a friend of an enemy, let alone a great one, is also another enemy.

But this invasion was just through her actions as an agent of Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze to achieve his pointless goal in bringing both planets to nothingness. Yes, she can agree that nothingness was too pointless because she can question, what can proceed after nothing? 

_Absolutely nothing._

Now with Gyze destroyed and the gaps between Cray and Earth becoming less distant thanks to Diffriding, the possibilities of playing with Earth through her own intentions become even more open. She has also gained enough information to master the perfect replication of human flesh for the rest of her soldiers to wear for Earth based on her servant's experience as a Diffrider. Now the devious games she can possibly imagine playing with Aichi Sendou and the rest of his friends become even more endless which made her all the more excited to see his face again. They deserve nothing less and would not wait.

 

 


End file.
